Hinata's Birthday
by Ziazan
Summary: Talking with friends can remind you of things in the past that are relevant today; like that you forgot your teammate and one of your best friends' birthday.


Well Hinata's birthday was on December 27th for those who don't know. So after roming around FF I felt a urge to write a story about it!

---------------------------------------------

Kiba found himself walking down the empty streets of Konoha for reasons, fairly unknown to him really. But, he enjoyed taking nice afternoon walks with Akamaru. However it was winter, and it was cold. Cold cold, like cold to the MAX. Okay maybe not to the max but it was cold enough for Kiba to consider bringing along a coat when he left his house. But then he remembered he was against winter coats because…well he couldn't recall why.

However on his lovely stroll, he found Shikamaru, someone he hadn't talked to in awhile.

"Hey Shikamaru! "

The lazy boy however was leaning against the fence, with his eyes closed. This wasn't going to stop Kiba though, no way.

" I said, HEY SHIKAMARU!" He exclaimed much louder than before.

The lazy Nara lifted his head and opened his eyes droopily.

"Oh, hey Kiba."

He was about to close his eyes but Kiba made sure that didn't happen.

"Yeah dumbass, jeeze, when someone calls to ya you're suppose to respond like, Hey how's it going? Or long time no see."

"Oh, I guess I didn't get that memo Kiba, sorry."

"…"

"Whatever."

Shikamaru found himself unwillingly walking with Kiba.

"Yeah so, how has life been for you then Kiba?"

"Ah fine I guess, this cold weather is really getting on my nerves though."

"You'd probably be more comfortable if you wore a co-"

"Yeah but coats suck."

Shikamaru looked down at his own coat, not realizing that they weren't in fashion anymore. He didn't really keep up with that kind of stuff. He was going to ask 'Since when?'. But realized that Kiba would go on a whole charade and wouldn't shut up unless he found something of more interest for him.

"This morning right, my moms like, 'You gotta dentist appointment on the 27th for that tooth you chipped last week on a mission'. So I was like…"

Shikamaru's brain process had stopped there, and he put himself on social auto pilot. It wasn't that he didn't care about Kiba's day, well, actually he didn't .

"Wait isn't today the 27th ? Hah, I remember in the Academy when we used to give little treats to people on their birthdays. Today's Hinata's isn't it." Shikamaru said.

A wave of doom went through Kiba's body, stopping him in his tracks.

"Huh, Kiba, what's wrong?"

"I-I.."

"What?"

"I forgot Hinata's Birthday!!"

"Oh that's all I'm sure-"

But it was too late for Shikamaru to finish his sentence, for Kiba had gone running in the other direction.

--------------------------------------------------

Listening to her footsteps crunching into the snow, Hinata looked up to the gray sky watching delicate snowflakes fall.

She let out a sigh that she could see , and watched it dissipate into the cold air.

Then she heard pounding footsteps behind her, and turned around.

"Kiba-kun…" she muttered.

"Oh Hinata! I'm, I'm so sorry…I, I forgot your Birthday…"

She cracked a small smile and said" Kiba-kun, d-don't worry about it.."

"So, so here." He hastily lifted a hot cinnamon roll to her face, waiting for her to accept.

"Happy Birthday." He gave a modest grin.

She grabbed it with her gloved hands and ushered out a small thank you before taking a bite.

He quickly turned his head confirming that there was indeed a bench behind him and led her there.

"So how's being one year older?"

"Not much d-different." She said looking at the ground in front of her while fiddling with the hand that was resting on the bench beside her.

"Hmm."

They sat there for awhile in comfortable silence, something team 8 did fairly often.

"Ah, I better get going, my mom's gonna be pissed that I didn't feed the dogs before I left."

She gave a small giggle and a nod of acknowledgement.

He stood up to leave and quickly started jogging down the road.

"W-Wait! K-Kiba-kun…!"

"Huh, yeah Hinata."

She stood up and quickly walked toward him.

"I-I just wanted to thank you again.."

"Aw Hinata, it's no problem really."

"No, It's, no one, no one remembered that it was my birthday…"

"What?…"

"They…they didn't remember.." She finally broke down in tears.

"Hinata…"

She suddenly gave him a hug, squeezing him tightly.

Kiba was in shock, but then wasn't very surprised that the Hyuuga's wouldn't remember. But what about Shino…no he was on a solo mission…

He lightly patted her back and stroked her hair.

"Thank you…for remembering Kiba…"

"No Hinata, that's what friends are for." But then remembered that he hadn't even remembered either…

----------------------------------

How'd you guys like it? Drop a review ^^!


End file.
